town_of_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim
General Information Jim is a gorilla created for TToR and is a predominant character taking up multiple roles, from hero to villain to unintentional antagonist, but he is most often the wise man or the commentator. Jim is especially good friends with Gavinrad and Cobra. History Early life Jim was born on a reserve in Africa to two gorillas in a large troop. Jim was raised by his father who taught him everything he knew. Jim had a few friends but they weren’t close. When Jim was only five, his troop was attacked by poachers. His dad hid him well and sacrificed himself to fight the poachers. All Jim could do was watch as his father was slaughtered by poachers and dragged away. Out of hundreds of apes Jim was the only survivor. Jim had to teach himself how to survive on his own and by the time he became a young adult, he had known everything there was to know about surviving on his own. Meeting the others One day, Jim came across a boat and decided to get on it, disguising himself as one of the crew members and acting the part with ease. He then got off the ship once it was at its destination and he headed off to the town. Once he was there, he met Carno, who he gave an orange. He then broke into Carno’s house and lived in his attic, where he extracted dolphin happiness for a living. He quickly became friends with almost everyone, with tapir being the only exception. The first Crusade Jim took part in the first crusade, where he raided a hospital and called upon an ape army. Other than that Jim has almost no role in it. From then on Jim took part in many battles. Once the group woke up on Sakaar, he and Cobra had to fight Carno and Jane. Jim and Cobra suffered a humiliating loss at the hands of the latter two. Jim also assisted Gavinrad and Cobra with their plans for Carnie. Jim also started the ape uprising and was brutally killed, only to come back as a wise deity. This significantly made him more powerful than he already was and he became an immortal. Since then, Jim has been doing a variety of activities such as being a vigilante, playing monopoly and killing tapirs. Relationships Family Father(Deceased) - Mother(deceased) - Mij(brother) Allies Fiery Carnotaurus - Gavinrad - Cobra - Rexxar - Zeus - Thor - Odin - Godzilla - Kong Enemies The one - Carno 2.0 - Loki - Carnie - Blonde Foxgirl Strengths and weaknesses Strengths Wisdom - Jim is the smartest and most wise character of the RP. Infinity Stones - Jim possesses the power to wield the infinity gauntlet, a powerful device only beings equally as powerful can use. Monopoly skills - Jim is unbeatable at monopoly, even if someone cheats. Immortality - Jim is an immortal, due to his resurrection. This means one would have to talk him out of one of his actions should they need to. Saxophones - Jim has enough saxophones to use as projectiles while fighting an enemy. This allows him to fight from a distance. Weaknesses Lack of weaknesses - Jim has a notable lack of any weaknesses. Trivia - Jim is portrayed by Fiery Carnotaurus - Jim was based off of a gorilla toy Fiery Carnotaurus has, which was called Jim. Many elements from that Jim made it to TToR Jim. Category:Crusaders